


Rapture in the dark

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: G-team was so close to winning the civil war - all they needed was for Grian to bring that final flag back to the base. However, before he found his way out of the team Star dungeons, someone else found HIM.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Grian/Docm77
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	Rapture in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from discord that I took and ran with. Grian will be fucking the flag. That's a promise.
> 
> As always - not much of a plot to be found in this one. Stay safe, and mind the tags! Subdrops are not any fun, but luckily there is an experienced dom present who knows how to handle it. Enjoy!

~ * ~

Grian's thighs were burning as he rushed up yet another staircase in the team Star dungeons, flag gripped tightly in both hands.

He needed to hurry - he was almost out of food, and he had no ender pearls left. He needed to get out, to get back to the G-team base, quickly, but it was so dark, and as he finally made his way to the top of the stairs and onto the small platform the steps ended at, Grian groaned as he realised it was as good as a dead end. The stairs leading further up from the platform ended in a wall - not the way out Grian was seeking.

The basement area of the base was just so big and confusing. At least the phantoms seemed to be gone, their terrifying screeches not something Grian found himself missing. 

His breathing was back under control, and though his legs were aching with exhaustion, they were better after his short break, so Grian began pivoting on his feet, planning to start retreating his steps in the labyrinth-like basement—

"Stop right there."

Grian froze in the middle of taking a step. That voice... it was Doc. He could see him? Had Grian really gotten so lost in thought that he’d failed to notice that his potion of invisibility had run out?

His excitement and nerves from having the final flag in his hands had gotten the better of him, making his mind blurry and his decisions hasty with adrenaline. More time must have passed than he'd thought.

He turned around towards where Doc's voice had sounded from, and Grian felt shivers run down his back at the intensity in the creeper-hybrid's eyes, both organic and the cold mechanical one.

Swallowing down his nerves, Grian spoke. "I don't think I will. I have the flag - now all I need to do is evade you."

Doc's frown deepened. "And you think it'll be  _ that _ easy?"

"Easy? No. But it's the final flag we need. I  _ cannot _ let you take it." Grian's voice was hard, filled with a determination and confidence he wasn’t quite able to feel - he was just so exhausted. He was thankful that the trembling he felt in his body was not noticeable in his voice.

Him and Doc hadn't really interacted much, and he would never admit it... but he might be a bit intimidated by the large man. Part of it might be from the fact that he shared similarities with the terrifying mob he was a hybrid of, and part of it probably came from Doc's size alone. How out for blood he'd seemed when he'd pointed his trident at Grian at the beginning of the war —

Grian just about jumped out of his skin when Doc lunged towards him. There weren't any weapons in his hands, but that didn't change the fact that the man was a good foot taller than Grian himself, and so he instinctively leapt backwards while swinging the flagpole before him like a sword, giving a shout of surprise.

Doc's hands closed around the pole.

Grian paled. Oh no.

But Doc didn't immediately rip the flag out of his hands like Grian had expected - instead, Doc used his grip to shove the pole back against Grian's chest, pressing him up against the wall he'd jumped back towards before.

Grian grunted when the flat of the flagpole pressed in against his ribs, Doc pinning him with it seemingly effortlessly. Grian's beginning complaint got cut off with a sharp intake of breath when Doc leaned in, the creeper-hybrid's mouth suddenly tantalisingly close to his ear. When Doc spoke, Grian shivered as he felt the warm gust of air wash over the sensitive skin.

"If you really want that flag so much... how about I...  _ give _ it to you?"

Grian's eyes widened, and he felt his breathing quicken along with his heartbeat speeding up. Doc couldn't mean —

"What?"

Doc shrugged, and leaned back. His grip on the flagpole didn't let up, but Grian found it easier to breathe when the tall man's presence was no longer in his immediate personal space. Doc said, "We obviously don't have to. Honestly? I'm just tired of fighting. This war is going to be over within the day, anyway - so, I figured, why the hell not? We can fight it out, or I can let you have the flag - in a  _ sense _ . What do you say?"

Grian was blushing. He could feel it, even in the dim lighting of the Star team basement - and he didn't doubt that Doc would be able to tell, as well. Whether that be because of his creeper eye (the mobs were active in dark environments after all) or the mechanical one, Grian couldn't be sure - but the way the corners of Doc's lips tilted upwards as he regarded Grian's expression was telling enough.

"This is just a way to stall me, isn't it?"

Doc's lips parted as his smirk turned into a toothy grin. He leaned back into Grian's space as he rumbled, "Well - maybe a bit of both. But I am an honourable man, Grian - I give you my word that I will give you the flag— _and_ let you keep it after." Doc leaned back. Grian took a trembling inhale as the pressure against his chest eased up. "Or," Doc continued, "we could fight it out, fair and square. Up to you."

Grian didn't want to fight Doc. He wasn't too bad at PVP himself, but, like Doc, he was  _ tired _ of fighting. Also, he couldn't deny how Doc's demeanour affected him - how that dark voice rumbling out a naughty suggestion, a secret just for the two of them, made him weak in the knees.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself before he answered, voice sounding casual and light in a way that was not really reflecting how stormy his insides were feeling, "Yeah, sure. I accept."

The grin on Doc's face widened. "Good," the taller man rumbled out, his voice dropping to an even deeper tone, and Grian shivered as he swore he could  _ feel _ the vibrations of it reverberating in his own chest.

Doc's expression changed. His eyes sharpened, and his grin showed off more of those sharp teeth Grian had caught a glimpse of before. He growled out, "If you wanna stop, say 'star'," and with that, he finally ripped the flag out of Grian's slack fingers.

Then Doc was on him, crowding him against the wall and shoving a thigh in between Grian's legs. The height difference made Doc's leg press  _ hard _ against his dick, and Grian gasped in surprise at the sudden pressure. He hunched forward on instinct, but Doc's hands were on his shoulders, pressing them back against the wall.

There was a sharp pain on his neck as Doc closed his teeth around the skin and muscle there and clamped down - Grian yelped, and his head was spinning with how fast everything was going. Doc’s sharp teeth released him, and a rough tongue dragged over the spot where Doc had bitten him, not quite managing to soothe the ache. Grian let his head lean back against the wall with a shivering exhale, arms coming up to grip Doc's upper arms and drawing him in closer, seeking more of the warmth that was such a welcome contrast to the shock of the cold stone he was crowded up against.

Then Doc pulled the skin of Grian’s neck into his mouth, sucking and worrying the indents left from his previous bite with his tongue and teeth _ , _ and Doc ground his thigh against the rapidly hardening bulge in Grian's pants, making the smaller man's eyes slip shut as he let out a groan of appreciation, tilting his head sideways to allow Doc better access as his knees buckled at the harsh friction.

"Oh, Doc—" Grian began to say, but his voice cut off into a small cry when Doc took the opportunity to bite down on the skin of his neck again,  _ softer _ this time. Grian’s breath hitched, and then the pressure began to slowly increase. The skin throbbed and shot small waves of pain through him, slowly increasing in strength until he was squirming in Doc’s hold.

He scrambled at Doc's upper arms, not knowing whether to shove him away or draw him in closer - the pain was shooting sparks of sensation through his body, mixing with the rough grinding against his dick. He was making so much noise—

The teeth receded from the abused skin of his neck, slowly, and Grian sighed in relief  _ (disappointment). _ The thigh remained where it was. Grian was fully hard, now. He felt a bit embarrassed at how quickly he'd gotten as turned on as he was, but it'd been a long time since someone had been willing to be this rough with him.

"Strip."

Grian blinked his eyes open. Doc's hands were still on Grian's shoulders, but the taller man had leaned backwards, and he was currently staring Grian down with a burning expression. The tired grin from before was nowhere to be seen - now, just like when the creeper-hybrid had pointed a trident at his head at the beginning of the war, his expression was  _ wicked. _ Intense. Slightly crazed.  _ Dangerous. _

Heat pooled in Grian's stomach at the sight. He had no mind to refuse Doc when his voice sounded so gruff and demanding. When those eyes were focused solely on him.

Slightly breathless, he unwrapped his fingers from where they'd been digging into Doc's upper arms, moving to grip around the bottom of his shirt. He'd been wearing no armour, seeing as he had meant to escape while still invisible - at least, he figured, that made this part easier. He pulled the shirt up, almost getting his head caught inside the fabric when Doc suddenly started moving his leg again, but he managed to free himself of the offending fabric.

Doc took it from his hands and threw it to the side. The cold stone against Grian's flushed skin was more obvious now, without anything between it and him. Doc's eyes were burning even hotter than before. Grian shivered, and it wasn't only from the cold.

The leg between his own slowly retreated, and Grian wasted no time in scrambling to get his pants open.

As he was moving to shove his pants down, one of Doc's hands landed on his shoulder again. Grian paused, and looked up at the taller man questioningly. The dark eyes that met his own glinted, and then the hand on his shoulder pushed him down.

Grian followed it eagerly, sinking down to his knees while maintaining the eye contact. Doc's eyes flashed with something Grian could not name - he only knew that it made the heat in his stomach become molten, bubbling with anticipation.

As his knees hit the floor, he was thankful for the bunched up fabric of his pants cushioning him from the hard surface he was kneeling on.

"Oh... but don't you look pretty down there, on your knees before me," Doc said, one hand shifting to card his fingers through Grian's hair. The other hand cupped Grian's cheek, thumbing across his jawline before pressing down on his bottom lip. It made him shiver, and Grian parted his lips, anticipating what was going to happen next—

"Tempting," Doc murmured, "but not today. I made you a promise, after all."

Grian spoke, making the thumb on his lips drag over the soft skin with every word. "You did, but—" and here, he was about to give Doc permission anyway, before he remembered that the war was still going on - and time was running out for him to return with the flag. His teammates depended on him - his team had less lives left than Doc's, and his teammates would have no way of knowing if he'd been captured or not. Someone might come to try and help him.

Oh, and wasn't  _ that _ a nice mental image. Someone walking in on the two of them right now - flag put aside and Grian on his knees before the rivalling team’s captain. Grian shuddered, corrected himself, voice more determined than before. "You did."

Doc smirked. "Lay down on your back."

"But it's cold!"

"...fine. I'll give you my shirt, as well."

Then it was Grian's turn to smirk, the smile slowly spreading across his face. He gave a nod, but didn't say anything else. Doc removed his armour with practised movements, quick and sure, before he pulled off the coat he'd been wearing beneath it, spreading it out on the floor like a blanket before looking at Grian expectantly.

Happily, Grian laid down on it. The ground was still hard, but at least the warmth of Doc's skin was still clinging to the fabric, making the cold pretty much unnoticeable. He hummed, and looked back up at Doc with a nod.

The taller man kneeled between Grian's bent knees and started rummaging through his inventory. Grian took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over the exposed skin Doc had presented him with when he'd undressed. 

God, but Doc was a sight to be seen. Grian shoved himself up onto his elbows and he bent his knees and drew his feet a bit closer to himself, getting comfortable as he observed.

The creeper-hybrid was so  _ broad _ . Grian wanted to get his hands on him, to map out the shape of his scars, feel the differences in their skin, to trail his mouth down his chest and maybe give him a nice bite mark or two on his pecs.

He got pulled out of his mental drooling by the wet sound of lube getting squeezed out of a bottle. Grian looked at Doc's hands, and the taller man turned his head back to meet Grian's eyes. "How much prep do you think you need?"

Grian swallowed before answering, "Need? Not that much..."

Doc seemed to catch on to the slight hesitation in Grian's tone, and the corners of his mouth drew upwards in a small smile. "And how much prep do you _ want?" _

Grian's face felt warm. He found it hard to think, all of a sudden - a wave of embarrassment flashed through him, making him feel bashful and strangely shy beneath Doc's gaze. "Um," he hesitated, and cleared his throat. "I..."

"Let me ask you one more time, otherwise I'm just going to make the choice  _ for _ you," Doc said, voice rumbling through Grian's very core and making feel unearthed at the slightly condescending possessiveness in that last statement. He licked his lips, and then Doc continued. "Would you like me to open you up with my fingers, Grian? To take my time, spread you out and find out how many of them you can take?" Grian was staring, wide eyed and panting softly as Doc slowly leaned over him, boxing him in.

"Maybe I'll even make you cum on my fingers, before even touching your cock..."

Grian moaned softly when warm, slick fingers touched his hole. He spread his legs further apart, giving Doc more room to move. He was rewarded by the tip of one finger dipping inside, just the tiniest bit, before returning to rubbing around the rim. He whined, and dropped his head backwards, thighs quivering with how tense he was. Doc's words washed over him, through him. He closed his eyes.

Doc's voice sounded closer, and Grian could feel a hot gust of air brush past his ear when Doc growled, "Do you want me giving you the flag afterwards, hard and fast, as you're coming undone for the second time, still on the floor beneath me? Do you want me to make you  _ take _ it, Grian?"

Finally, Grian found his words - if not his voice. He answered, "Please," his voice sounding more like a croaking whisper than the impatient and aroused demand he'd been going for.

He felt helpless beneath the taller man, even though he _ knew _ he wasn't. The thought just made him burn hotter.

The pad of Doc's fingers began pressing harder against his hole, rubbing over the skin in a way that made Grian's hips buck and lips part. He was close to begging for Doc to just press  _ in, _ but he held back, trying to contain his words.

Seeming to sense his desperation, Doc let out a strained chuckle beside his ear. His breath made goosebumps dance over Grian's skin. Doc drew a deep breath, and then he pressed a deceivingly soft kiss to Grian's cheek.

Grian's eyebrows drew closer together in slight confusion. What—

"Good boy."

Grian's eyes shot open, and he was about to respond - whether to moan, gasp, protest, or beg, he had no clue - but then Doc pressed two fingers inside him and began caressing the inner walls much like he'd been doing to the outside before.

Whatever Grian had been trying to say was forgotten. The only thing making its way out of his mouth was a shaky moan, and his eyes closed as he let his neck relax, face tilting upwards as Doc's warm, thick fingers caressed him. It wasn't painful - Grian hadn't lied about not needing much preparation - but the twinge that spiked towards his spine when Doc's fingers pushed in all the way still took his breath away.

"Oh, god—" he panted when Doc started thrusting. The slick friction felt amazing, and every now and again Doc's fingers would drag over his prostate as they pushed inwards. Grian tilted his hips so the touch would stay at a teasing level, rather than hitting it straight on. If he wanted to be able to go for two rounds, it was better to pace himself.

Doc's free hand was sitting on Grian's hip, thumb stroking the skin there absentmindedly. The creeper-hybrid asked, "Look at you, taking my fingers so eagerly... do you want to tell me when to add more, or do you want me to set the pace?"

"You, please—  _ ah," _ Grian groaned out. Doc had bent his fingers while all the way inside before dragging the curved digits down the sensitive flesh inside him. Grian's toes curled, and he let out a close-mouthed moan at the sparks shooting through him at the sensation.

"Okay," Doc replied. When he spoke up again, there was a teasing edge to his voice. "Also... I like it when you're polite, Grian. Are you trying to be a good boy right now? Do you want more of me, is that why you're acting all sweet?"

Grian swallowed around the lump in his throat. It was hard to think of words when Doc had started teasing the skin around his hole with a third finger, just as blunt and calloused as the rest had been. Still, the embarrassment was swallowing him whole, and he propped himself up once more, raising his head and opening his eyes to meet Doc's gaze.

"...yes."

Doc's smile was crooked and smug. It showed off his sharp teeth, and Grian shivered as he thought of those teeth on his skin again. "Yes, what?"

Doc's eyes, on the other hand, were filled with lust and wonder. It gave Grian the reassurance he needed.

"Yes please."

Doc's smile was softening. His eyes were still burning, though.  _ "Good _ boy."

Grian's eyes widened at the repeat of what he'd thought was a teasing remark before, just as the third finger began pushing in alongside the other two. Grian's chin dropped forwards until it touched his chest. He was panting, a bit heavier than before as he felt the stretch, now. No pain, but the pressure was impossible to ignore - it made his gut feel heavy, full. His dick throbbed.

"You really weren't lying when you said you wouldn't need much prep, huh?" Doc murmured. His fingers were still moving so slowly, lazily thrusting in and out, only pausing to caress the inner walls from time to time, fingers bending and straightening as he worked Grian open.

Grian's lips parted. There were small sounds escaping him on every exhale, and he felt his mind going a bit hazy. The heat inside him was burning so brightly at the intoxicating presence and the ministrations of the man kneeling above him that Grian barely felt anything else - the hardness of the ground beneath him and the chill of the basement air not really registering with him anymore.

His thighs were trembling from trying to keep his hips still. He'd meant it when he'd said he wanted Doc to set the pace, and—

A fourth finger wriggled in alongside the others on the next thrust inwards. Grian cried out sharply. His elbows gave out on supporting him, and he lowered his upper back and head down to lay down on the coat Doc had given him before. Doc's fingers were so  _ big _ \- both longer and broader than his own. He was really feeling the stretch now, and on every inwards thrust a dull ache throbbed towards his lower back.

"Still good?" Doc asked him when Grian's started becoming more and more incoherent, noises and babbling growing in volume and frequency.

_ "Yes," _ Grian gasped out. His dick was leaking so much precome, it had begun dripping down to his hips. A tightening feeling in his balls were telling him that he was close to coming. Wave after wave of sensations were crashing over him, and Grian's gasps for breath sounded raspy to his own ears.

He was so close. He just needed—

"More, Doc. Please give me more."

The fingers inside him didn't slow down, never stopped moving. Grian was trembling, so close to coming undone, just needing a bit more of that rough treatment Doc had given him before. It felt like he was floating, and everything felt so  _ good— _

"No."

Grian's eyes shot open.

"But I—  _ please, _ Doc, I need it!" Grian begged, desperation evident in his voice as he stared wide-eyed at Doc's stern expression.

"I said no. I don't know enough about your sexual life to know for sure you'd be able to handle more. I won't take a gamble on your safety, Grian." All the while Doc was speaking, his hand was slowing down to a standstill, until the four fingers were unmoving inside him. Doc's eyes were serious, and his expression unwavering.

And suddenly, the embarrassment Grian had been feeling for so long bubbled up, overwhelming and all-consuming. It felt like guilt, weighing heavy on his chest when he tried to take a breath, to find his words.

"I," he gulped, eyes burning as he felt the shame choke his words out of his throat. He'd asked for too much. He was being reckless, and unreasonable, and greedy and  _ bad. _ Doc looked almost... disappointed - in  _ him? _ \- and the tight sensation in Grian’s throat felt like a lump, as unyielding as the creeper-hybrid staring him down. Why couldn't he do anything right? He'd  _ let Doc down— _

A broken sob escaped him like a hiccup, making his chest constrict as the sound forced its way out of him.

Immediately, Doc was on him. The fingers inside him stayed put, only jostling slightly as Doc changed his position until his prosthetic hand could reach over his body to cup his cheek, Doc's torso leaning over him to press his lips to Grian's forehead as he gently shushed him.

Another wet sob escaped him, no matter how hard Grian had been trying to force it down. "I'm s-sorry," he said, voice shaking as his hands wrapped around Doc's torso, clutching him tightly and fingers digging into the taller man's back.

"Shh, Grian, you have nothing to feel sorry for. You're doing so well for me. You're perfect."

"B-but," Grian said, "I was—"

"You were asking for what you wanted, just like you should. I'm very proud of you for that. You were very brave in doing so," Doc reassured him, metallic fingers gently caressing Grian's cheek in a soothing motion as he spoke. "Sometimes I will not be able to give you what you want. That doesn't mean you shouldn't ask for it. I was trying to explain  _ why _ I gave you the answer I did. I'm sorry that I made you feel bad. Do you want me to pull out?"

Grian sniffled, but shook his head 'no'.

"Okay. You're doing amazing, Grian. Do you want to tell me what you were feeling?"

"I felt... guilty. Like, like I had done something wrong, or- _ shameful," _ Grian whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of it made its way through him at the reminder. A few more tears ran down his cheeks before Doc thumbed them away.

Doc said, "Thank you for telling me. I need you to listen to me, okay, Grian?"

He nodded.

"There is nothing shameful, neither about you, your words or actions, nor what the two of us are doing. You have nothing to feel guilty for. We are not hurting anyone, and this is a normal and healthy thing to do. You are safe. And if you want to continue, you can feel free to let go. I promise to take care of you. If you want to be in control, that is fine as well.  _ We _ get to decide the rules, as long as we're both having fun. And if you want to stop, for me to bring you back, or to get someone you trust to come pick you up, that is also okay."

Doc took a deep breath, before adding, "How does hearing that make you feel?"

Grian tried to focus inwards, gauging his own emotions. Beneath all the chaos of his mind, he tried to take in Doc's words. He found that he believed them. He took a shaking breath. "Safe."

Rough lips pressed against the top of his head in a gentle kiss. "That's good. Do you know what you want, or should we talk about it some more?"

This time, Grian didn't have to think as hard about it. Doc's calm, reassuring voice, his gentleness and the way he kept leaving all the decisions up to Grian was enough to make him feel less shaken, more sure. And the more his mind quieted down, the more his body was unclenching, tense muscles relaxing. He started feeling good, once again.

He wanted to continue.

"Can we keep going?" Grian asked, eyes once again opening to look up at the creeper-hybrid.

Doc's eyes were open and expressive. Worry, lust, strength, affection. That was what Grian thought he could see in them. Grian couldn't help but to raise his head up from the floor to press a quick kiss to Doc's mouth before relaxing back down again.

"Yeah," Doc smiled down at him, the humanoid side of his face moving until the skin next to his eye was crinkling at the corner. Grian felt his breath catch in his chest as he noticed it, but now the breathless sensation didn't feel scary - it felt exhilarating. Doc said, "We can continue. Do you want me to keep moving?"

Grian nodded, and bit his lip when he felt the fingers that had been mostly still give a twitch.

"Do you remember the safeword?" Doc asked, still smiling warmly.

"Uh..." Grian thought for a moment before it came back to him, "R-right! 'Star'!"

The smile on Doc's face widened, lips parting and sharp canines brushing against the taller man's bottom lip. "Good boy."

Then the lips and sharp teeth were on him. Doc bit down on Grian's bottom lip just hard enough for it to sting, pulling slightly on it and making Grian pant. Doc's rough tongue dragged over the flesh he was holding captive, once, twice - and then he released Grian's lip before licking into his mouth.

Grian moaned and pulled Doc closer, making the creeper-hybrid's chest press against Grian's own. The weight felt nice. Comforting. Once Doc moaned against Grian's lips, it felt even more so.

Slowly, the fingers started moving.

Grian's hips twitched up against Doc's leg that was braced between his own bent knees in response to the first shallow thrust inwards. He wasn't as close to coming as he had been, but his body was still responsive, still heated up.

As Doc's hand began building up speed, Grian wanted Doc's teeth back on him. He parted his lips to ask for it, but found himself hesitating. Would it be okay for him to ask more of Doc than he was already getting? But then he remembered the praises Doc had given him for pursuing his wants, for asking for what he wanted. He wanted to be good, and Doc had showed him how to. He could do it.

He steeled himself before opening his eyes. Doc was looking at him, searching his eyes when they met. Grian swallowed. "I want you to b-bite me again. Would that be okay?"

Doc observed him for a moment longer. Grian's arms were trembling a bit, so he tightened them around Doc's broad shoulders. He felt his orgasm slowly building up, legs tensing as he sought out his release. He was close.

Finally, Doc spoke. "Do you want me to mark you up? Leave you with something pretty to show off to your teammates later?"

Grian groaned at the mental image. The idea was insanely hot, but—

"No, I want... I want you to  _ bite _ me, Doc.  _ Really _ bite me. Please?"

Doc's groan reverberated through Grian's chest, and he cried out when Doc followed the noise with a thrust of his hips against Grian's groin. The rough fabric of Doc's trousers felt like heaven and hell on his aching dick, all at once. Oh gods, he was going to—

Doc's teeth closed around an unmarked part of his neck, sharp canines slowly sinking into the flesh and the pressure building, and building, and building— Grian's moan built alongside it until he was yelling, the sound of it echoing back at him from the vast space around them.

His neck was aching so bad, and Grian was tensing up, his body contracting around Doc's fingers which were still moving fast,  _ working _ him nearer to the edge. Grian's body felt electric, and his mind wasn't working right - it felt like he was suspended at the edge of an end island, staring down into the void, about to take a leap of faith down into the dark abyss.

Doc growled against his neck, and his teeth dug into Grian's flesh, the skin growing numb as the pain bloomed inside him, swallowing him completely as Grian gasped out,  _ "Oh." _

And then he fell. For a moment, he felt nothing. He was gaping, eyes opened wide as he let out a shuddering exhale.

Then everything crashed down on him, following him down into the void as his pleasure tore its way through his body. Wave after wave of heat beat through him, rolling from the top of his head and all the way down, peaking around his dick before ending at the soles of his feet.

Doc's hand worked him through it, slowing down but never stopping, fucking Grian hard and slow with his fingers. Grian felt his dick give a few more spurts of come, and he whined when the sharp pain in his neck made itself noticeable once again.

Grian felt boneless as he lay panting beneath Doc. The hand finally stopped moving between his legs, but Doc kept the fingers pressed inside him.

"Look at you," Doc murmured. He'd moved on to gently nosing at Grian's throat, stubble scratching Grian's skin making and the smaller man shiver. "You took that so well, singing so beautifully for me when I gave you what you asked for."

Grian moaned weakly.

"Do you still want me to give you the flag, Gri?"

Grian was tired. Spent. Aching. Yet, he found that he didn't want this to stop, whatever this was - the trust he felt for the man above him was unwavering, and he couldn't help but want to give him  _ everything. _ He thought back to Doc's earlier words, and... Grian wanted to let go.

"Yes please," Grian said with a slight tremble in his voice. He was rewarded by Doc pressing a chaste kiss to his throat, just over where his pulse was thrumming beneath his skin.

"Good. I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself," Doc said. "Do you want to calm down before we continue?"

Doc had barely got the words out before Grian was shaking his head. "No, I want to do it now. Please, Doc."

Lips were pressing to his skin again. "Okay."

Then, the heavy weight on top of him pulled away, and Grian was left shivering as Doc leaned back. The creeper-hybrid paused there for a moment, a pensive look on his face as he took in Grian's limp form. Then, the fingers Grian had almost forgotten about curled sharply inside him.

Grian let out a yelp as his body twitched - arms and legs and torso, all bucking at the sudden stimulation to his prostate. "Ah -  _ Doc! _ That—" Doc repeated the motion, and Grian's words got cut off by a pained moan.

Oh gods, it was too much. The jolt of pleasure felt overwhelming, almost painful in its intensity.

Then, Doc curled his fingers for a third time, but this time he kept them pressing against his prostate,  _ rubbing _ over the sensitive spot. Grian gave a hoarse cry as he felt his dick give another small spurt of come, despite it still being soft from his previous orgasm.

The pressure eased up, but Doc didn't completely stop doing the action. His fingers were not massaging the spot - now, he was merely brushing his fingers over it, caressing the nerves and making a slow wave of heat begin building up inside Grian once more.

"Doc, Doc, that's - it feels... oh gods, I  _ can't—" _ Grian babbled, hands clenching the soft fabric he was laying on like his life depended on it.

"Shh, now, you're so good for me. I know you can take it. I want you to be ready for the next part, alright? You can do it."

A slow whine built up inside Grian, making its way out of him as his eyes slid shut. He nodded weakly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt his dick begin to harden again. The scalding heat passing through his body at every brush of Doc's calloused fingers inside him started feeling more like a slow boil, rather than all-consuming fire. A soft gasp escaped him, and he heard Doc's pleased hum afterwards.

"There we go, Gri. I knew you could do it, you're so good to me."

The praise felt way too good, and Grian moaned and felt himself starting to sweat, skin prickling as a feeling of exhilarating embarrassment settled low in his stomach.

Then, Doc started pulling his fingers out. Before Grian could make a sound of protest, Doc's voice answered his unspoken question. "I'm getting the flag, now. It's time I give you your reward, as per our... agreement, don't you think?"

Grian nodded, eyes still closed. Opening them felt like too much effort, and the embarrassment still made him tremble at the idea of meeting Doc's eyes right now.

He heard the taller man shuffling over the stone floor of the platform they were on. The grating sound of metal scraping over a stone surface somewhere to the left of Grian's head. The quiet  _ 'pop' _ of a bottle cap snapping open, followed by the wet sounds of lube. Slick noises. Then the shuffling returned, and there was a hand on him.

Doc's hand was gentle on the skin of Grian's bent knee, thumb running soothing circles as Grian could hear the creeper-hybrid settle into place somewhere between Grian's own legs.

"Hey," Doc said, voice sounding gentle.

Grian dared to peek up at him, cheeks colouring as he met the taller man's gaze. "...hi."

Doc was smiling at him. "Are you still here with me?"

"Yeah," Grian said, before adding in a quiet mumble, "I'm just a bit embarrassed, that's all."

Doc's smile turned sympathetic, eyebrow creasing. "That's understandable, but just know that there is no need for it. You're allowed to be excited for it - I am, too!" Grian's eyes widened a bit at that, before Doc continued. "And there's only the two of us here, so there is no judgement. Do you still wanna do it?"

Grian licked his dry lips, before saying, "Yeah. Yes, Doc. I want it."

"Then... here I go."

Doc pressed the cold, blunt weight of the rounded tip of the metal pole between Grian's cheeks. He couldn't help but gasp at the stark contrast in temperature to his own heated flesh, and he bucked away from it before forcing himself to relax. The pole slipped a bit over his skin with the amount of lube covering both it and himself, but then Doc repositioned it until it was gently nudging against the rim of Grian's hole.

Doc applied more force to the pole, and Grian felt it almost breach him. He took a deep breath, trembling with excitement and fear and exhaustion, all mixing together inside him and making him tense up.

"Relax, sweet thing," Doc murmured above him. Grian did not think about it, he just followed the gentle command - and the slick metal popped past the ring of muscle, easily sliding a few centimetres inwards once it had passed the rim.

Grian felt his breath being forced out of him more and more, the further inwards the pole went. It wasn't that the stretch was too much, or the movement too fast - Doc's fingers had been wider, overall - but the merciless  _ rigidness _ of the metal inside him, unyielding and strange and foreign as Doc penetrated him with it—

"Oh," Grian gasped, and Doc kept slowly pushing the flagpole inwards until Grian's body gave some resistance, the smaller man flinching as the metal hit a tender spot. The pole withdrew, the slick, polished surface of it offering almost no friction as it dragged over and past his walls, and Grian's body didn't seem to know what to  _ do _ with the input of signals Doc's ministrations was giving him.

"Tell me how it feels?" Doc asked him, sounding slightly breathless himself.

He swallowed. "It's so— so  _ weird,  _ Doc. It's c-cold, and nothing like your fingers at all," then, Grian hesitated, before adding, "...it's so  _ hard." _

"Does it hurt?" Doc asked, to which Grian shook his head. "Good. Try clenching down on it."

Grian did so, and immediately his hands scrambled to his own thighs, fingers digging into the skin to stop himself from touching his dick. The pole inside him was so unyielding that the clenching movement had forced his own body to accommodate to it, and it felt nothing quite like what Grian had ever experienced before. It was not friction, more like deep, slow-moving  _ pressure,  _ soothed by the polished surface of the pole, only lasting for as long as Grian could manage to  _ work _ his own muscles around it.

Vaguely, Grian was aware that we was sounding like a dying man as he repeated the action, again, and again, and again.

"There we go, that's it..." Doc gently encouraged, though Grian barely registered it as he planted his heels more firmly against the hard surface of the platform, hips raising just slightly up form where they'd been resting against Doc's coat.

The angle changed, and Doc kept the pole still, now, allowing Grian free reigns on whether to move, to grind, or to clench and work himself on it - and Grian felt weak, muscles quivering and taut, but he still wanted it. More, and deeper.

Grian arched his back slightly, raising his hips even further. He heard Doc grunt and shift around, and then, bunched up fabric got shoved beneath Grian's hips and lower back. It didn't offer  _ much  _ support, but it was better than nothing.

"C-could you please... fuck me with it? I don't think I can—" Grian cut off, jaw snapping closed with a small 'click' as he heard Doc moan above him, loud and rumbling. The sound was almost desperate, like a starving man suddenly having been presented with the grandest banquet. When Grian convinced his eyes to focus, Doc looked almost devastated.

"I... Yeah, I can, sweet thing, but it will have to be slow, okay? Nothing too hard."

Grian licked his lips. "That's fine. Please?"

Doc leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Grian's left knee. "You're being so good for me. Thank you for letting me have you like this, Gri. When you tell me what you want, how I can help you come undone, it makes me feel so good - makes me want to take this flag away and offer you my cock instead."

Grian couldn't help it, his body acted without his permission as it clenched down  _ hard _ on the metal, hips lifting involuntarily as they  _ rode _ the pole in a circular motion, his hole trying to grip the slick surface, trying to pull it deeper inside him. The mental picture of what Doc was describing made him feel half-crazy, skin prickling with sweat and mouth babbling or drooling - he wasn't able to tell, through the tidal wave of heat that made its devastating path through him, dragging him deeper and deeper below the surface even as the height of it receded.

A warm hand was on his hip, gently guiding it into relaxing down against the floor.

It took a few long moments of Doc caressing his hip, soothing and grounding, before Grian got enough control of his lungs so that he could take a gasping breath. He couldn't tell if that had been an orgasm or not - he hadn't, as far as he could tell, ejaculated, but - the way his body was acting, shivering and still periodically clenching down on the hard pole inside him, despite him not telling his body to do so...

Well, every signal told him that he had.

Grian lay panting. His dick was hard. Doc's hand was warm. The metal was beginning to warm up, too. The air was cold, and the basement was dark around him. 

Once he felt like he was no longer about to tremble right out of his body, only a single sensation away from floating off and disappearing in the air - he met Doc's eyes.

The taller man was watching him so intently, reading his expressions and looking out for any sign of his discomfort. Grian's chest bloomed with affectionate warmth, and he let one of his own hands cover Doc's, still resting on the smaller man's hip. They didn't break off the eye contact, both of them seemingly waiting for the other to act.

Grian felt the warmth inside him pulse and expand, making everything feel goopy and warm and tingly when he realised that Doc was waiting for Grian to tell him what to do next - and Grian, in a small moment of clarity, had the thought—

Doc really only had as much power over him as Grian was willing to give him, huh?

...And Grian really,  _ really _ wanted to see Doc come.

"I want you to fuck me."

Doc's eye widened. He quickly schooled his expression, and a teasing smirk slid easily into place on his face. "Oh? And why should I give you my cock? Do you think you've deserved such a treat?"

"I— You told me I've been good!" Grian protested.

"Hm... that I did," Doc drawled out. "And you're asking for what you want. But—" As he spoke, Doc withdrew his hand from beneath Grian's, and he leaned across the smaller man's body, hand reaching, until his fingers were softly pressing against Grian's lower lip. Doc accentuated his next words with a gentle caress across the sensitive pink skin of the bow of Grian's lips. "You didn't say  _ 'please'." _

Grian's eyes widened before squeezing shut. He whined as the shame flashed through him, cold as the ice of Iskall's base - and he added, despite knowing already that it was too late for it to matter, the words sounding muffled against Doc's fingers - "Please?"

The fingers paused their petting as Doc considered it, an exaggerated 'hmm' leaving the taller man as he thought.

When Doc made his decision, it was with a cold and simple, "No."

Grian's lips parted with a disappointed sigh, and Doc's fingers pressed past them and into his mouth. They pressed down on his tongue, fingers dragging over it and pinning it down. Grian moaned weakly around them.

"However," Doc continued, and Grian swore he could  _ feel _ those eyes burning into his skin through his own closed eyelids— "Maybe I could allow you to suck my cock. If you're adequate at that, maybe I'll even keep you afterwards... give you what you want. You have been so incredibly good for me, after all. Would you like that? Would you like to suck my cock?"

Grian parted his lips to answer, but Doc did not pull his fingers out. They kept pressing down on Grian's tongue, the taller man seemingly waiting for Grian to respond... so he did.

Mumbling, and sounding off and clumsy around Doc's fingers, Grian said, "Yes, please."

"Then beg for it. Show me how good your mouth will be on my cock, show me how it will be worth my while."

Doc's words flooded through him, leaving Grian's head spinning. He was so tired, muscles quivering and mind frayed from everything that had been happening, with the war and the flags and even this very encounter. But by the gods, if he wouldn't do it all again, just to hear Doc's dark, gravelly voice growling out those words one more time.

Grian knew what he had to do. He dragged the tip of his tongue along the underside of Doc's fingers, teasing the creases that accentuated the knuckles as he sucked sweetly at the calloused tips of the fingers in his mouth.

Doc gave a thoughtful hum, and Grian responded with a small sound of his own as he suckled on the fingers, letting his tongue thrum and flutter against the appendages to a beat that matched up with the thrumming in Grian's blood in his own ears.

Doc held his fingers absolutely still, leaving all the movements up to the strawberry blond - and Grian found himself wishing Doc would make him  _ choke _ on his fingers... and if Doc wasn't going to move, then Grian would just have to do it for him.

Grian bobbed his head upwards, chasing Doc's hand and shoving the fingers deeper, the tips of them bumping against the back of his throat, yet Doc was still making no further attempt to assist. Grian doubled his effort, gurgling around the fingers and hoping Doc would take pity on him as tears pooled in his eyes before flooding over, wetting his eyelashes and lumping them together with salt and moisture - and as the tears spilled down his cheeks, Grian was determinedly trying to work Doc's stubbornly uncooperative fingers down his throat.

He blinked the tears away as he tried to ignore his gag reflex, glaring up at Doc through red-rimmed eyes, wishing the creeper-hybrid would maybe help him out just a _ little  _ bit—

Another choked off gurgle sounded from Grian's throat as, suddenly, Doc  _ did. _

The taller man stretched his fingers downwards,  _ reaching _ down towards where Grian's throat was working, curiously prodding at the muscles. Grian felt it when his own moan reverberated through the digits in the back of his mouth, and he willed Doc not to resist him when he started working his tongue, opening up the back of his throat and  _ pulling _ Doc's fingers down.

A moan sounded from the taller man, and Grian swore the sound registered within himself just as prominent as a physical touch would - raising goosebumps in its path, making Grian shiver.

Grian swallowed, letting his throat really  _ work _ Doc's fingers - he wanted to impress, to make Doc realise how good Grian could be for him, how much  _ better _ this could be if Doc just gave Grian a chance.

Doc's fingers started thrusting in and out of his throat, calluses dragging over the back of Grian's tongue whenever Doc pulled back. And Grian suddenly didn't feel like there were fingers inside him - the movement reminded him too much of the gentle-rough motions of someone fucking his mouth, and before he knew it, Grian found himself moaning and bobbing his head, tongue rubbing and caressing where he knew one of the more prominent veins would be if it really had been a dick in his mouth.

"That's it... Good boy," Doc praised above him. Grian's head swam with it, and his neck was straining and his eyes were burning from whenever his throat constricted to try and repel the intrusion, but he  _ loved _ it.

"So good for me..."

And suddenly, the fingers stopped. Pressed all the way inside, down his throat as far as Doc could reach. Grian gagged and pulled his head back, trying to move away from the feeling - but Doc's hand followed him, and then the back of Grian’s head met the floor and there was nowhere for Grian to escape to.

He couldn't quite breathe. It was frightening.

"Good boy...  _ take _ it."

And then it wasn't scary at all - it was  _ heat. _ A full body shiver wracked through his frame, and Grian pawed at Doc's hand, not really sure what he was trying to do. Push Doc away? Pull him closer?  _ Hold _ him there? In the end the only thing he actually did was to palm and caress the veins, the muscles and bumps and ridges of the taller man's bones, mapping out the slightly rough texture of his skin as he palmed at the creeper-hybrid’s forearm and wrist.

Doc was cruel with Grian's breath. Grian  _ was _ able to breathe, slightly, but it consisted of shallow gasps with no particular rhythm, dictated by how hard he was working on not gagging around the fingers. However, whenever Grian prepared to take a deeper breath, that was when Doc would move his fingers, blocking off all airflow until Grian's eyelashes started fluttering closed. Doc slowly thrust the flagpole inside him as he did so, and Grian wasn't quite sure how he hadn't passed out yet, as he was suddenly reminded of the presence of the pole, which had been so still inside him.

"I wonder... could you come from this?"

Grian's head was swimming, and his vision was blurry from tears. He could feel drool pooling up in his mouth from how rarely Doc's fingers left him room to swallow, and the lack of proper breath left his temples pounding in time with every beat of his heart... and though Grian could feel the pressure of his pulse hammering in his head - the pain of it was not registering. It brought him higher, each pound of it bringing him another rush of elevation, of heat.

His hands were no longer restless on Doc's arm. Grian was gently holding it still, grip slack as he held it more for stability than to control or dictate Doc’s movements.

A shallow thrust of the pole added to the rush, and a wet keen left Grian's mouth. Doc's fingers pulled back, just the tiniest bit, as Doc said, "Swallow." Grian did as he was told, and the next breath came easier to him. He blinked sluggishly up at Doc, meeting his eyes with a calm expression.

Doc was making him feel so good. So safe. Doc, somehow, knew exactly what Grian's body needed, how to make him feel only the purest of ecstasy—

"Could you, Grian? Could you come from this alone?"

Grian's eyes slipped shut as he moaned, before Doc's fingers pressed back in his throat, cutting the sound off. Grian throbbed. He ached. He trembled. He nodded.

"I want you to try for me."

Doc wanted him to come. Grian wanted that, too. He wanted to let Doc make him feel good. He wanted Doc to feel good, to be proud of him. Grian just didn't know where to begin - everything felt so clouded. So convoluted. His body was not quite connected to his brain, everything was  _ just _ beyond reach. Only the signals of heat and pressure and pleasure reached the space where Grian was floating.

"I want you to come, Grian."

Doc's fingers held still. The pole was heavy inside him, and his body thrummed around it like the flickering signal of redstone through a block. Everything was soft, and hazy.

Grian came.

If he had been floating in light and heat before, now Grian was covered in darkness. Everything that had been building up, every good feeling and the heat that had been scalding him was flushing through him, fast and devastating like the force of a waterfall, beating him down and pulling him under, threatening to sweep him away.

He was cold.

He didn't notice he was shivering until something heavy draped over him - the slight scratch of the fabric made him flinch as it moved over his skin. Hard pressure closed around his forearm, and something warm cupped the back of his neck. There was a shift in momentum as he was pulled up—

Grian's forehead slumped against a bare chest. It was warm. Grian nuzzled in closer, and the person it belonged to -  _ Doc _ \- helped pull him in further, until Grian was settled comfortably in the taller man's lap, engulfed in the heat, heavy, warm arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

Slowly, the shivers dissipated.

"How are you feeling?"

Grian could feel the words as they left Doc's chest, rumbling and making Grian's cheek tingle slightly at the vibrations. He shrugged in response.

Doc inhaled. "Don't wanna speak yet?" Grian shook his head  _ 'no'. _ Doc replied, "That's fine. I still want to ask you a few questions to make sure you're okay, but I'll keep them simple. Does that sound fine with you?"

Grian nodded, still pressing the side of his face to Doc's chest. It felt nice.

"Are you in pain?"

Grian shook his head.

"Are you scared?"

Another shake.

"Was this okay for you?" Nod. "Did you have fun?" Nod.

Doc let out a small hum. "Is there anything you want me to do right now that I'm not currently doing? Is there anything you need?"

Grian considered it. Then, he cleared his throat. "Just this, right now." His voice was barely audible. It cracked and croaked and sounded rough and painful. It  _ was  _ kind of painful, too, but Grian wasn't planning on using it for a while, anyway.

"Ah - thank you for telling me," Doc answered, arms tightening around Grian's back. Grian pressed his lips to Doc's skin, making the taller man hum again. "That was beautiful, Grian. You were so good for me, just perfect. I loved every moment."

Doc had been about to say more when Grian interrupted him with a small groan. "Wait," Grian whispered. Doc nodded in understanding.

"Okay. When you're ready for it, I want to make sure things are good. Water, a potion of healing, a bath, food... and a proper debriefing. But we can wait a few more minutes, if that's what you want. Do you want me to stay silent?"

A nod.

Doc responded by pressing a soft kiss to the top of Grian's head.

Grian settled further into Doc's arms. He worked his dry throat a few times, swallowing and wincing at the sting the action brought.

He was exhausted.

A thought hit him, and he swallowed again before saying, "Did... you didn't get to come." Grian turned it into a statement rather than a question.

"True. But don't worry about that - this was about  _ you. _ And you made me feel so good, Grian. The goal was never an orgasm - it was to have some fun together, wasn't it?"

Slowly, Grian nodded as he thought about Doc's words. He raised one hand and shakily placed it on Doc's chest, next to where Grian was resting his head. His pinky was just barely skimming the edges of the prosthetic arm, and absentmindedly he started tracing the smooth metal. Doc hummed above him.

"Besides," Doc added, "If you're up for it, I would love to continue this sometime. Make good on some of the promises I made you today. I... really, really enjoyed this, man." Doc finished the sentence with a breathy laugh.

"Oh," Grian said. "I... really? You'd want to do this again?"

"Yeah," Doc replied. "Yeah, I would love to."

Grian felt his pulse pick up as affection and tired excitement began fluttering in his upper chest, rattling around and making a smile spread on his face. He turned his head and pressed the giddy expression further into Doc's chest, hiding it. Then, he said, so quietly that it was almost inaudible, "...me, too."

Doc raised his prosthetic hand and started carding his fingers through Grian's hair.

Grian sighed, and melted further against Doc. It felt... nice.

After enjoying the peaceful moment for a while, Doc humming absentmindedly as Grian got closer and closer to nodding off, a realisation suddenly struck Grian. He flinched harshly, and barely avoided butting his head into Doc's jaw as he startled in the taller man's lap.

"Oh gods, the flag."

Doc, who had frozen when Grian had moved so suddenly, gave a small bark of laughter. "Hold on, let me check my communicator, see if the war is still going."

Grian quickly nodded his affirmation, scrambling off of Doc's lap with a wince as his tired muscles protested against the sudden movements. He kneeled on the ground as Doc reached towards his pack, grabbing the small device that let them keep in contact with the other hermits.

When Doc failed to say anything as he was reading the backlog of messages, Grian felt his own nerves and hope battling against each other, and he said, "What? What does it say?"

"...the war is still on."

Grian let out a relieved breath. Then, he realised he was not in a good position to safely make his way across the battlefield, considering how unsteady and exhausted he was.

"I," Grian cleared his throat, "I don't think I can make it across without being seen… and I don’t think I’ll be very fast. You, uh, you did quite a number on me."

"You're welcome," Doc teasingly added, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Then, the grin softened into a more genuine smile as the two of them locked eyes. Doc turned to face him before he continued, "But, I guess I  _ do _ owe you. I made you a promise, after all - and if my teammates haven't been able to win during this last hour, I think it's only fair and square that I offer you at least  _ some _ assistance."

Grian's stomach did a weird twist. His face felt warm, despite the cold air of the dungeons. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Grian watched the creeper-hybrid for a few moments, before asking, "...how?"

Doc took a deep breath. "I can give you one more potion of invisibility... as long as you promise to message me the moment you are free to do so. I really want us to go over this scene in detail, and I want to give you a proper check up. Also, you're having some water before you go. Maybe even a potion of healing."

Grian stared, and then a soft smile of his own spread out on his face. He shuffled over to where Doc was sitting, before draping himself over the taller man's back. Doc huffed beneath him, but Grian paid it no mind as he pressed a kiss to Doc's neck.

"I promise. But no healing potion, please... unless it's a splash potion. I really like the bite marks."

Grian felt it when Doc took a shuddering inhale.

"O-oh. That - that’s fine. Then... you've got yourself a deal."

Grian giggled at the serious tone, feeling more energy slowly making its way back into his weary muscles.

"Pleasure doing business with you, team captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Bite - Troye Sivan


End file.
